The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicle-mounted head-up displays, and in particular, to a projection screen, a vehicle-mounted head-up display, and a display adjustment method.
At present, with the rapid development of smart devices for vehicles, vehicle-mounted head-up displays are gradually being focused. A driver can conveniently view information about road conditions and meters projected by a projection device through a vehicle-mounted head-up display, without having to look down at other electronic devices or vehicle-mounted meters, thereby effectively improving driving safety. However, the display effect of an existing vehicle-mounted head-up display is greatly affected by environmental factors. For example, in special weather such as fog, snow, rain, or wind, changes in the external environment may affect the display effect of the display, resulting in unclear display content, which is hard for the driver to view.